Demon of Love
by AdorableCeline
Summary: Inuyasha and Akimitsu met one night and fell in love, Inuyasha promise that if they meet again he'll be Akimitsu's mate but one problem Kagome don't want Akimitsu anywhere near Inuyasha so she'll do anything to keep Akimitsu away from her hanyou will her plan succeed or failed and will two demons ever be together?
1. First Love and a Promise

Chapter 1: First Love and a Promise

"Hes getting away hurry" a teenage boy is running in the forest, trying to get away from his capturers. He has long black waist-length hair with pink streaks, bangs above his eyebrows, white tail and magenta eyes. He is wearing a white kimono shirt with short sleeves, and black strapless shirt underneath, red handless gloves with finger loop, dark grey fur skirt, magenta sash and black spandex leggings, dark grey fur legwarmers and black flat shoes.

"You ain't getting away cat boy" said a deep male voice "shit they just won't give up do they" he said panting "ugh" the boy trip on the branch and fell on the ground "oww" he said rubbing his head "there you are prince" the boy looked behind him and gasped as his capturers. Three demons stood above him, snarling at him. They have black skin, white canine fangs and red eyes. One of them has a scar across his left eye while the one on his left has a cut on his right ear and the other has x-mark on his forehead "so tell me kitty you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way" said the scar demon "fuck you Shintaro and your mens" he growled

Shintaro growled "so you want to do this the hard way Takeshi hold him down" Shintaro said grinning "on it Shintaro" the ear cut demon named Takeshi walked up to the boy "no stay away you vile beast" he said growling as he crawled away

"Oh no you don't kitty" Takeshi grabbed him by his ankles and pull him up in the air "let me go you assholes" he snarled "nice Takeshi now kitty be a good little prince and be quiet" Shintaro smirked "how about this" he spit in Shintaro's face and grin "why you little… Takeshi throw him" Shintaro spat "yes sir" Takeshi throw the boy against the tree "ugh" he hiss as he collide with the tree "you bastards" he cringed in pain "time to have fun kitty" Shintaro lick his lips walking to his victim "oh no I'm in trouble" he thought as he struggled to stand up "hahaha try as you might you won't get away this time" Shintaro grab him by the collar "now die little boy" Shintaro raise his claws ready to kill him "someone… someone… come save me please" he cried ready for his death

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" said a male voice "huh" Shintaro look up to see a white energy coming his way "what the…aaaaaah" Shintaro scream as he bleed out, letting go of the boy "boss" said a x-mark demon "you bastard" Shintaro said as he died from blood-loss "heh I guess he can't handle it" said a male voice

A boy is standing in front of the demons, smirking. He has long silver hair, golden eyes, and white dog ears on his head and claws fingers. He is wearing a red robe, sleeves cut showing a white shirt underneath, red hakama bloused at his ankles, red belt and purple rosary around his neck. "How dare you… I'll kill you" the x-mark demon lunged at the half-demon who dodged "Ryota wait" Takeshi cried out "die you half-breed" Ryota attacked at him again "is that all you got watch this Wind Scar" he slash his sword down on the ground as energy went straight at him "oh shit" Ryota cried as he was cut in half "Ryota you pay for that" Takeshi attacked his opponent who dodged his attacks "Backlash Wave" he bring his sword downward sending several tornados at Takeshi "oh man" Takeshi cried in pain as hes bleed out from his wound "dammnit" Takeshi said as he died from his wounds

"Hey you okay" the cat boy open his eyes and see the half-demon looking at him with a concern look "yeah thank you sir" he smiled "no problem here" he reach out his hand "come on I don't bite" the boy took his hand and was pulled up "thank you for saving me half-breed" the half-demon smiled "don't mention it and my name is Inuyasha" Inuyasha smiled "well Inuyasha I'm Akimitsu" Akimitsu flirt

A pleasurable shiver went down his spine "whoa that's a beautiful" Inuyasha gulped "he is so sexy for a boy" he thought "tell Inuyasha are you alone" Akimitsu ask "no I have friends say are you panther demon" Inuyasha question Akimitsu "yes in fact I'm the prince of my own tribe" Inuyasha's jaws dropped "hold up you that panther king's son the one I kill" Akimitsu nodded "yes and I'm happy you killed my father" Inuyasha smiled "don't mention it Akimitsu" they looked into each others eyes for a few minutes until they heard a voice "Inuyasha where are you" said a female voice "oh shit that's Kagome" Inuyasha cursed "my lord where are you" said a female voice "that's my friends I have to go" Akimitsu walked past Inuyasha before he stopped "Inuyasha promise me something" Inuyasha looked at Akimitsu "yeah" he took a deep breath and spoke "promise me that if we meet again you'll be my mate" Akimitsu blushed "okay" Inuyasha smirked "thank you and bye" Akimitsu kiss Inuyasha on his lips and ran to his friends "yeah bye Akimitsu" Inuyasha smiled before running to his friends

Oh love is in the air between Inuyasha and Akimitsu


	2. We meet again Love

**AC: hi everyone welcome back for more "Demon of Love" this is the most lovely story I ever wrote right my friend**

**Dark AC: yep **

**AC: good now we have the Inuyasha crew, the Panther tribe with their prince, the wolf tribe, Sesshomaru crew and Kikyo as our guest now Kagome Disclaimer please**

**Kagome: AdorableCeline do not own Inuyasha if she does then Akimitsu would be real**

**AC: YEAH NOW DARK AC SAY IT WITH ME**

**Dark AC: YEAH LET'S DO IT**

**AC&Dark AC: LET'S BEGINS THIS DEMONIC, CRAZY STORY PEOPLE**

* * *

Chapter 1: We meet again love  


The Inuyasha crew are walking, looking for another Shikon Jewel. As they walked, Inuyasha stopped walking as he sniffed the air "what's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked "I smell a blood of a demon nearby" Inuyasha snarled "Kagome do you sense a Shikon Jewel" Sango said "yes one actually and it's in that village" Kagome pointed to the village "all right then lets go" Inuyasha smirked before running full speed to the village with the others following behind

In the village, the villagers are being attacked by Miasmas; Naraku's bugs and a female raven demon. She has long black wavy hair, pale skin and purple eyes wearinga long red kimono with flower petals and cobwebs. She smirked evilly before sending out more of Naraku's minions "yes my pets poison them with your stingers" she laugh sinisterly. A female villager fell and trying to get when a Miasma is coming straight for her "someone help me" she plead. Before the Miasma come any closer it heard a voice "Shadow Claw" a shadow projectile was sent to it before the bug was destroyed

Soon all of the Miasma was destroyed leaving half of them left "what? who is interfering my plan" she yelled in anger "Princess Myou don't you ever give up?" Myou turn her head to see a boy sitting on the roof, an amuse smirk was plastered on his face "trying to killed helpless people are we" he said smirking. Myou snarled at the boy "Akimitsu I should've know it was you all along who else was the ability to control shadows" Akimitsu brush his hair back mocking Myou "of course sweetie now tell me why are you here" he glared at Myou

Myou smirked evilly "I'm looking for the Shikon Jewel that happen to be in this very village but I can't find it" Akimitsu frowned "well apparently its not so leave this village Myou" "you're right its not here because you have it Akimitsu" she jump on the roof, a silver sword appears in her hands before attacking Akimistu who jump away to dodge her sword. He landed on his feet before closing his eyes, and a dark light appears in his hand before suddenly a long ruby-red sword with a black handle floated in the air before he grab it "lets go Dark Star" Akimitsu charge at Myou

* * *

Inuyasha is running while Kagome is riding her bike with Shippo in the basket and Sango is riding Kirara with Miroku. As they got near the village they see two people facing each other with sword in the hands "who is that?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha sniff the air "one is working for Naraku but the other" he sniff again before his eyes widen "no way" he whispered "one of the demons had the Shikon Jewel" Kagome said

Akimitsu and Myou is clashing at each other. Akimitsu did a backflip before he jump in the air and slice at Myou's arm before he roundhouse kick her in the gut. Myou growled before she attack Akimitsu, cutting his leg before launching her attack at him "Snake Cutter" she yelled as snake-like energy come at him "Shadow Dragon" a dragon-like shadow come at Myou

Two attacks collide causing an explosion. Akimitsu came out of the smoke sending another attack at her "Shadow Ball" a dark ball appeared in his hand before he throw it at Myou "oh shit" she said before the ball throw her back to the village house. She groan in pain before she gasp "DIE" Akimitsu yelled as he slice at her making her dodge the attack

"Damn he's good" she pant before she dodge one of his attack "give up Myou you'll never defeat me" he smirked "oh really? Watch this" she close her eyes before she open them to have her eyes completely red. She growl as she grow in size. Soon huge black feather wings is sprung from her back, fingers and toes turn into claws, teeth sharpen and black markings, her clothes are torn to revealed a dark purple armor. She smirked as she fly in the air, and chuckling menacingly **"now Akimitsu DIE" **she launch herself at Akimitsu who jump on her back before stabbing her between the shoulder blade. She yelled in pain before Akimitsu jump off of her and landed on his feet

Akimitsu smirked before whistling. Soon a big cat that look like Kirara but have black circle around its eyes and black fur on its neck appears next to Akimitsu, growling at Myou in disgust "You ready Yoru" Akimitsu said jumping on Yoru's back**"yes my lord"** Yoru growl before running in full speed. Myou stand up before she tackled to the ground by Yoru **"get off you pest"** Myou snarled "as if now Yoru kill Myou" Akimitsu said. Yoru nod before he took Myou's head in his mouth and start swing his head back and forth. Myou scream trying to break free before Yoru flung her back on the ground. Myou change back to normal, groaning in pain "you fucking asshole" she cough up blood, and glaring at him

Akimitsu smirked before he said something that struck a core into Myou's heart "rip her head Yoru" Yoru smirked evilly before he put front paws on Myou's arms before she got the chance to run "no don't please" she plead before her head was grabbed in Yoru's mouth. Yoru press down on her arms before he tug on her head, pulling harder and harder on each tug. Myou sream louder before suddenly a crack sound was heard before Yoru rip her head off of her shoulders before he spit her head out of his mouth

Myou's head landed on the ground, few feet away from the demon prince before her head and body dissolve into dust. Akimitsu sigh before rubbing on his pet's head "alright Yoru lets go home" he said making Yoru turn around to their direction. But before they leave Yoru growl in caution turning half of his body around "what's wrong Yoru?" he asked before an arrow came flying straight for him. Akimitsu caught it in his hand and crushing it to pieces "hand us the Shikon Jewel" he looked up to see Kagome, Sango, Miroku glaring at him with their weapon out, Shippo hiding behind Kagome's leg and Kirara growling at him but what caught his eyes was the familiar white-sliver hair glaring at him with sword in hand "no way" he whispered as he stared at Inuyasha

Yoru growled louder before he roared at them "hand us the Shikon Jewel now" Kagome said pointing her arrow at Akimitsu. Inuyasha glared at him before his eyes widen in realization "is that" he whispered "what Jewel human?" he almost growl at the human part "the one around your neck" a glowing pink light appeared around his neck covered by his shirt. He smiled before chuckling "oh that jewel well you can't have it Kagome" he said. Kagome gasp 'how you know her name" Sango said "a little birdie told me" Akimitsu pick at his nails in boredom

"Well then tell us young lady why are you here?" Miroku asked but earn a growl from Yoru **"YOU DISRESPECTFUL MONK MY LORD IS A MAN NOT A WOMEN"** Yoru roared in anger. The gang minus Inuyasha had shock look on their face "my apologies it just you look feminine that's all" Miroku apologies but Akimitsu scowled at him "whatever but why I'm here is not of your concern so I take my leave come on Yoru" Yoru growl one more time before he heard a voice "wait Akimitsu" Yoru turn around with Akimitsu looking with wide eyes

Inuyasha sheath his sword before walking up to Yoru. He reach his hand out to him "you remember me Yoru" Yoru sniff Inuyasha's hand before he rub up against it, purring in acceptance "Inuyasha is that really you?" Akimitsu asked. Inuyasha smiled at prince before he nod "yes its nice to see you again kitty" Akimitsu blush as his eyes sparkled in joy "Inuyasha" he jump off of Yoru before flying towards Inuyasha who caught him in his arms, pulling him for a hug. Both demons are nuzzling each other, enjoying the moment together "Inuyasha you know him?" Inuyasha turn around with Akimitsu still in his arms seeing his friends walking towards them

Inuyasha nod "yes Kagome I do he's name is Akimitsu and he is the prince of the Panther Tribe" he said as Akimitsu wink at them "Nya~" he said wagging his tail "wait how did you meet Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha blush a little "well you see...we met that one night when he was attacked by demons...so I help him out and we kinda...well fell in love with each other and I promise that if we meet again...I'll be his mate" everyone gasp but Kagome just stared at them in shock "YOU'LL WHAT" she yelled in anger while Akimitsu smirked at her "suck to be you Kagome" he chuckled while Kagome stood there seething in anger

Inuyasha sweatdrop at the situation in hand "oh this so not going to end well" he thought as Akimitsu wrap his arms around Inuyasha's arm, an amuse smirked is plastered on his face "seems the human girl like my future mate...well then this will be very interesting indeed" he smirked in thought planning a little game to play with Kagome

* * *

**AC: WONDERFUL CHAPTER RIGHT GUYS  
**

**All: yes AC**

**Dark AC: HELL YEAH MY FRIEND**

**AC: good now review and I'll see you in the next chapter bye bye**

**All: bye bye**

**Dark AC: bye bye**


End file.
